love triangle
by raphie lover17
Summary: leo and raph fight all the time but would happen if they met a girl that they both like. also what if that girl like one of the brothers but not the other one. would they fight about it or let move on with there lives.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so enjoy. :D

Remember guys I'm also a newbie so it might be a little bad

So far I think this whole entire story together will be rated M for mature

Also I do not own TMNT

Chapter 1: tmnt saved

"Do we have to go on patrol Leo?! Yes Mikey April said she saw the purples dragons and foot together last night. So we have to see what they are both up to and stop them. Fine I'll try not to complain anymore. Thank god hearing you complain was so annoying and if you kept going I would have to kick your ass just to shut you up." Yield Raph with glee. Lately there friend April has been seeing purple dragons and the foot together exchanging strange looking packages. So far the turtles are thinking that both clans are building a machine.

"Guys come look they are exchanging packages again". Yield Donny. "Ok guys we are going to ambush, on the count of ten we will." Leo explains. When he turned around he saw Raph and his other two brothers already fighting with clans. He just sighs and jumps in to join them.

Leo kicks them in stomach; Raph punches them in face, Donny knocking out them out with his bow staff, and Mikey swinging his nun chucks like crazy. They were knocking both clans out like crazy until more of the clans keep coming. "Leo I think they just ambush us, I can't fight back any longer. Just hang on longer Don- GUYS HELP ME- BANG!" Leo and Donny turned around they see Mikey being held down and smack around. They also see Raph knock out on the ground near Mikey. "Donnie grab Raph, I got Mikey and then we are going to try to get the hell out of here". Leo did kicks and so many punches just to save his younger brother. Donnie had to dodge so many punches and kicks just to try to drag his older brother to safety.

The turtles were all together, they were back to back but they were still surround there was no way out. "Leo what we going to do Mikey is about to pass out and Raph is pass out! I'm thinking Donnie we'll get out of"-BAAMM! Landed two foot members landed on the hard cold ground. There out of know where there was a girl about their age right in front of them. She was tall about Leo's height and she had a green and black mask covering half of her face. She also was holding a spear which had an emerald near the end of the handle. Soon she was backing fighting both clans; she was knocking them out like crazy. Soon they were retreating and curse at the young ninja for beating them.

She walks towards them, Leo was about to say something to her but she fainted. The mystery girl fell into Leo's arms- "Leo look she has a huge cut on her side, she is losing some blood we have to take her home and fast. Donnie said with concern. "Ok but what we going to do with ra- I'M UP WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN! Never mind Raph up, I'll explain later we need to take this back home she is injured and so is Mikey". Leo explained.

To be continued

So I hope you guys like the first chapter so far

Leave a comment below to help make my first story good guys. So ya thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Omg guys I'm totally sorry about how short the first chapter is and also I'm sorry I have not uploading I been very busy.

That's so a newbie mistake, so this time it will be longer (I hope)

So I hope you guys like this chapter even more

I do not own tmnt

Chapter 2: A new home

"Leo lay her here and Raph lay Mikey over there also go get the medical supplies and hurry. Leo hand me those bandages and put this ice pack on Mikey's head. Here are the medical supplies Donny". Raph handed Donny the medical supplies, Donnie put medicine on the young girl wound and then wrapped it. Then he went up to Mikey to see how his head is doing. Soon he started wrapping Mikey head and putting the ice pack back on. "Ok guys we have let them rest, I'll check on them in an hour or two. I'll tell master splinter what happen to us and the girl. Also Donny when she wakes up brings her to master splinter". Donny nodded to his blue banned older brother.

I awoke in pain, I grabbed my side and look at it. "Damn this is the worse wound I got yet". I look around I seem to be in a strange looking lab and next to me I found a giant turtle with an orange band around its head. Luckily I found my spear next to me; I use to support me to stand up. "I need to find way out"- ClIINNG. The young girl fell and her spear made a loud noise, loud enough that the turtles heard it. They came running in and they see her pointing her weapon at them, she was also trying not to fall again. Leo tries to speak to her "I know you're scared but we are not going to hurt you. You have a wound and we are trying to help you". Leo explains. She lost her balance she almost fell but luckily Raph was nearby and caught her.

They were both making eye contact. His eyes they are filled with angry but yet there are still filled with kindness I never seen before. Aaahh why am I even looking at his gorgeous eyes and did I just call them gorgeous!

Her eyes I never seen anyone have emerald colored eyes before. There so beautiful and I just want to take off her mask just to see her whole entire face.

I can't stop looking at his eyes. I want to look away but yet I want to keep looking at him.

Why can't I stop looking at her, she just so beaut- "hello earth to Raph set her on the table. We would like to question her since she is awake". Leo said angrily. "O sorry Leo, uumm is Mikey up yet". Raph asked while setting the girl on the table. "No and I can't believe he is still asleep. Any ways (facing towards the girl) what is your name"? He asked.

"My name is emerald and may I ask who all of you are." She replied

"Well emerald I'm Leonardo, I'm the oldest". He answered

"I'm Donatello the third oldest and that over there is Raphael the second oldest. Lastly next to you is Michelangelo the youngest. Were all the same age by the day when we all got mutated, so all four of us is 16 years old." Donny explains.

"Wait did you say mutated?!" emerald asked "yes have you heard something about this"? Donny asked

Emerald look at her hand then back at the turtles. "No, I never heard something like that before". "Raph go get master splinter and explain what has happen so far". Leo whisper to him.

"How old are you and where did you learn to fight". Donny asked. "Donatello right" she asked.

"Yea but you can call me Donny". He answered. "Well I'm 15 years old, my birthday isn't that far away and I learned how to fight from my master Leto. She took me in at the age of 8 and taught me ninjutsu. Sadly she passed away last year and we didn't have a chance to finish my training".

"I'm sorry to hear that". Donny said. "Yes indeed, I too am sorry for your lost". Said a voice. Emerald look at the door. She saw master splinter walk through the door and Raph behind him. "Emerald so you have no one and you have been living off the streets"? He asked.

"Yes I have no one, my family died in a fire and I was been truly alone". She replied. Emerald looks away when she answered. Splinter notice she look away and so did Leo. They both sense she was hiding something. "Emerald how about you live with us and you may finish your training with us". Splinter asked.

Emerald was thinking about it. Maybe this would be good for me, she thought, I can't stand being alone. "Thank you I think I will stay". She said with a smile. "Alright you and me emerald we could become best friends"! Yield Mikey while jumping up and grabbing emerald's hands. "So Michelangelo how long have you been awake". Said Splinter. "Well you see Master I been fine for a while now I just wanted Raph to carry me home. I really did not feel like walking at that time, hehe". He said with a smile. "SO YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU WERE IN PAIN AND YOU MAKE ME DRAG ALL THE WAY HOME! MIKEY I'M GOING TO"- "Raphael, Michelangelo stop it now". Yield splinter.

"This is not the way to act in front of our guest. Raphael go meditate and Michelangelo you can go train the rest of the day". He demanded. "Yes sensei". They both said while bowing to him.

Donny turned to emerald and said "Well emerald you should be able to walk about a day or two but if you want to fight again it's about a week". Everybody walks always and let emerald rest.

A week later…

"Well emerald your cut seems to be healing fine. I think you will be able to train with us today". Donny explains. "Really Donny that's great and thank you so much". Emerald was excited to be able to fight again but she was even more excited to go out into the world for a little bit. "Emerald your welcome and I hope we fight to against each other. I want to see how tough you are". He said with a smile.

"Ya right"! She said. You see over the past couple of days Donny and emerald got closer. She sees him as an older brother she always wanted. Donny saw her as a little sister and Donny always wanted that. "What ever Em, it's time to go to practice." "Hey wait Donny where my gloves I need them". Emerald said with a nervous voice. "Uumm". He looked around, "are those it the white ones Em"? "Thank you so much Donny". She said while giving Donny a big hug. They both start head towards the training room.

They both soon enter the training room. She says good morning to everyone. Emerald goes finds a spot to stretch before she fights. While she was stretching she didn't notice Leo was watching her. I don't trust this girl. He thought. She is hiding something but a girl with a face like that she seems normal. Her face though ever since she took off her mask I can't stop looking at her beautiful face. She's truly the most beautiful girl I ever seen. The way she is stretching right now is so sexy. O how slowly she stretches out her legs or when she stretches up in the air. "Uh o" he whispers. He kind of looks down and then quickly covers his crotch without making it look obvious. He stands up and turns around and says "sensei I forgot something be right back". He says while running away.

"Wow it must be really important because Leo never leaves practice for any reason". Donny said while walking up to emerald. "Well nice to know any way what are you doing after practice". She asked. "Well", he said "I have to go to my lab and work on some projects". "Em I know you're still nervous to live with us but you need to get to know the others". "I know Donny maybe I could hang out with Mikey he seems he wants to hang out with me". "There you go Em, go ask before we start practice and remember this he can be a little annoying". Donny winked at her and then walks way.

Emerald was about to ask Mikey but Splinter ask her to fight him. He wanted to see where her fighting skills are at. "My sons I just want you to watch then you will pair and fight" they both face each other and bowed at each other at the same time. Emerald made her first move, she strike Splinter but he dodge. He was about to hit her from the back but she dodge and him in his side. "Wow Leo you might have some competition she may be better than you". Said Mikey with his big goofy smile. Leo looked at him like his was about to kill him. Soon they see Master Splinter dodging and hitting emerald. They both went back and forth until they were just standing there breathing heavily. At the same time they both fell to their knees. "No way they are both equally matched"! Yield Donny "No Donny I fell to my knees first your Master is truly strong". She explained. "Emerald you might have a private training with Leonardo". Splinter said with glee. "Actually sensei I need to just train with you privately but I am truly honor that I can train with Leonardo". Leo was blushing but only Splinter notice. "That will be fine but I want you to stay after this training" he explained "yes sensei". She bowed to him and sat next to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey", she whisper to him "you think we can hang out I kind of want to get to know you better" "Emerald that would be radical, we could play video games. No wait even better I could teach you how to or no"- "Michelangelo be quiet and go fight with Donatello"! He yields. "Leonardo fights with emerald and Raphael you're fighting against me". Splinter explained. "YES SENSI"! They all said at the same time. Leo and emerald face each other and bowed. They started going around in a circle and Leo said something to her. "So emerald do you think you able to defeat me"? "Well I am almost as good as your master". She said with a smile. He laughed, Leo made his first move but she dodge and trip Leo. She pointed her spear at his and then she started laughing. "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you I just never had that much fun fighting with someone". Soon Leo understands and started laughing. "Thank you Leonardo". "You're welcome by the way you can just can me Leo". He said trying to put on his cutest smile.


End file.
